Field
The development relates to a system and method for international distribution of items, including import and export tariffs and appropriately labeling items that are going to be shipped. More particularly, the system and method determine shipping information for the item to facilitate international distribution, including whether there is a landed cost associated with the item, and then generate the appropriate shipping label for the item.
Description of the Related Technology
Businesses, consumers, and other entities that desire to ship items to other countries desire to accurately calculate duty and applicable taxes, but generally lack the resources to pay for export preparation. Users seek peace-of-mind that products to be exported can ship without violating export and import regulations. Thus, shipping labels that can help guarantee that the correct duty and taxes are paid when an item is shipped overseas are desirable.